Baron Vordenberg
Cornelius Hans Albrecht, Lügenbaron von Vordenberg is an elderly man and on the Board for Silas. He comes into play when Laura learns he knows something of Matska Belmonde plan, but he won't tell Laura what it is. Information Personality He comes appearing chivalrous and kind to the group but a little cold to Carmilla which is explained by his family past. He is protective of Laura and wants her to not be involved with Mattie's plans. He also appears to be resolute and given up to how the board works and says that Mattie's plans are probably to far gone to be able to meddled with. While willing to surport to Luara and her idea's he does little to nothing to actually help. When he becomes the Chair of Silas, his true personality is shown where he is shown to be a liar, he goes back on his word when he made a promise to Danny in not killing Lophiiformes and even lies about killing Mattie. He is also shown to be a coward, though he talks big when he has a number advantage when things don't go his way he will run away and have others fight his battles for him. History Barons great great grandfather was promised Carmilla and when she was turned into a vampire he hid her and protected her. Though this was eventually reveled to be false, as Mattie reveals that he had dug up Carmilla's body and kept her locked up. When she escaped she killed his family and his loved ones and left him to die alone and dishonored. Then it is believed that he went off to become a vampire hunter and as Carmilla states "He did a bang up job at that". This has led Baron to not be trusting to Laura with her affiliation with Carmilla. Eventually he agreed to work with Laura when she planned to have him become the new Chair of the Silas Board, though it seemed to be a long-shot. Despite this the Baron was successful in his plan and is made the new Chair of Silas. It is only then that he reveals his true personality in which he reveals that he is not as crippled as he seemed and his first order of action is to detain all known and possible vampires. He gives a special potion to the Zetas and Summer Society which makes them strong enough to fight off vampires. After becoming the Chair of Silas, he is rarely seen and is heard over the radio spewing anti-vampire speeches. After being informed of Mattie & Carmilla's location by Danny, he confronts them over-confident that he has them. But when Mattie reveals that she has drunk the blood of the Anglerfish, she attempts to grab him but Danny stops her. Vordenberg runs away screaming. After escaping from Mattie, he is able to get onto the PA and announces that the Anglerfish is dead as well as Mattie, claiming that he is the one that killed her. He then has his army attack the Dean's Manor, in order to capture Laura and the others calling them traitors for harboring vampires. A battle soon commenced in which Vordenberg's forces faced of with the combination of the Zeta's, Summers & the Students of Silas. Vordenberg was victorious after he made a deal with Theo of the Zeta's in which if he kills Danny, then the Zeta's will become the right hand of Vordenberg's army. Theo went through with it and Vordenberg won. During the fight Carmilla was captured and Vordenberg planned to execute Carmilla, but was stopped when Laura held the Silas Charter in her hands. She threatened to destroy it, but Vordenberg in his arrogance claimed that Laura wouldn't as they were the same. He raises his sword to behead Carmilla, but Laura destroys the Charter, much to his shock. The destruction of the Charter leads to Vordenberg's death. With him having the other members of the Silas Board killed, the power of the Silas University went to Corvae and unknown to everyone the Dean, who was still alive having possessed Lola Perry who had orchestrated everything from the very beginning. Relationships Carmilla Karnstein- 'At first the Baron is colder to her then the others, but still remains polite. He says she is a ravager or virtue and a betrayer and also says she does not inspire confidence in him. Later he shows a great dislike for Carmilla due to her slaughter of his ancestors family which resulted the lost of his family's power and respect. He captures Carmilla and plans to have her executed. His attempt to do so is stopped by Laura, when she destroys the Silas Charter. [[Laura Hollis|'Laura Hollis]]'''- '''He is shown to have a kindness and protectiveness to Laura when she asks for Mattie's plans and he worries about her. After he discovers that Laura hid Carmilla & Mattie from him, he doesn't hesitate to discard her and sets his army at her, thus making her his enemy. When Laura revealed that she had the Silas Charter which would kill him, he pointed out that she wouldn't kill him as she was a good person at heart and that killing him would corrupt the good soul she is, despite this she goes through with destroying the charter and killing Vordenberg. Category:Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Deceased Characters